I Will Not Die
by Uten Naraba
Summary: NOT A YAOI FIC! Hiei is in a coma, and has been for a year. Kurama is worried about him. Why won't Hiei wake up? Is his soul busy, doing something more important than living his life? REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story, so it should be a little better. Please review!

The snow crunched under Kurama's boots as he walked back to his house.

He had called his okaasan earlier that evening, telling her that he would be late.

Why? Why indeed. Even he didn't know why. He felt the hollow space in his heart. It was growing, almost engulfing him in sadness and misery.

His white trench coat was soaked at the bottom. He didn't even notice when the cold wet seeped into his pant leg.

He had one thing on his mind. He always had one thing on his mind, now. _Hiei._ He thought of the fire demon. He thought of his cruel, hard hearted ways. He remembered when they had been a team. An unbeatable team. How he remembered.

The crunching stopped when he hit the pavement in front of his house. He trudged up the steps and opened the door. It was unlocked. He grimaced, and pushed it open. The snow flurried in around him, making a mini-snowstorm around him in the hallway. He took off his trench coat and stepped out of his boots. His mother came out to seem him.

"It's about time you got home. Where were you? The hospital?" Her eyes clouded with worry when he nodded his head. He looked away. He hated to worry his mother.

She clasped her hands together and helped him hang his coat. She walked back to the kitchen, and he followed. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Yes," he answered, sitting at the kitchen table. His red hair cascaded down his back when he took off his hat that he had tucked it into.

His round, emerald eyes searched the homely, comfortable kitchen for answers. _Why? _He asked his tea cup, as it was placed in front of him. He gazed down into the pooling depths of his cup and sighed.

The water was slightly tinted red, from the herbal tea bag. He gazed into the red eyes staring back him. There were circles under his eyes. His red hair was melting from the snow.

His face was tight with worry and tenseness. His mouth was slightly lowered at the corners, making him appear to be frowning all the time.

He had not looked at himself in a long time. No wonder okaasan was worried. He picked up the cup and breathed in the warm, rosy scent. He took a sip and then a gulp. He suddenly needed the warmth. He gulped it down, and then set it down to rest.

He closed his eyes. Memories sifted through his head. Of him. _Him. _He had never known how much he would miss Hiei until he was gone. Now he knew. A lot. A ridiculous amount. Everyone missed him.

With his sarcastic remarks and devilish smirk, he stayed in Kurama's thoughts, all the time. He would not leave. Ever since that day, he never left. It was like Hiei was haunting his mind, and he wasn't even dead yet.

Almost. He should be, He thought grimly. We would all be much better off if Hiei was just dead and done. No more worry, no more anxiety. No more wondering if Hiei woke up and had no idea where he was. No more. Death would be better than this.

He was startled awake by a car door slam, at the next house next to them. He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts.

He blinked and stared at his cup again. He could see the shape of his pointy hair in his tea leaf dregs. He would be haunted until he died. He stood up and brought his cup to the sink, washed it out, and headed for his room. It would be a long night.

What do you think? I know tha its kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer. I will reveal a lot in the next chapter. Please review, and I will post it quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second Chapter is finnally up!

Kurama sighed as he stared at his celing. He was lying on his bed, and was trying to sleep. His head hurt from the thoughts whizzing around in his mind. _Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. _Why was that all he thought about?

He had not spoken with Hiei in a whole year. Why? Because the demon was in a coma. Hiei had been in a coma for an entire year. An entire year of worrying and loneliness had taken a great toll on Kurama.

He sighed again, rolling over to his side, shutting his eyes. His last sleepy thoughts were of the fight. The fight that had sent Hiei into a coma, and Kurama into a state of constant anxiety.

Flashback

"Baka ningen!" Hiei yelled at Kuwabara. The whole team was trying to bring down a rogue demon.

This one was different from the ones that they had ever fought before. This one could confuse people and demons alike with his voice. He had a beautiful baritone voice, and would sing ballad after ballad, until the song was drilled into your brain and you started to sing the words to yourself. Then he would pounce on you, unexpectedly. It was rather handy for him, but very annoying for his attackers.

Hiei couldn't think straight anymore. The music was filling his brain and he had to fight the urge to sing along. His glowing, purple jagan eye was blazing from his forehead, clearing his mind as often as it could.

He could sense Yusuke start to waver in his defense, so Hiei yelled at him mentally, snapping him awake.

"Ow! Why'd ya have to go and do that, Hiei? Show a little sympathy." Yusuke rubbed his temples and started to fire up his spirit gun.

Kurama had his rose whip out and was cracking out and the rocks that the demon was throwing at him, with apparent ease. His red hair was tangled in places, giving him a very wild look.

Hiei frowned, and then turned to Kuwabara, who had started to mumble to himself in rhythm to the music. He bonked the oaf on the head, and he stopped.

Hiei had his katana drawn when a huge rock flew towards him. He jumped out the way and sliced it in half powerfully, sending pebbles and little stones everywhere. He was getting tired of this demon.

Right then, Yusuke's spirit gun barreled past him. It hit the big, singing demon square in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

Hiei flew up to him, slicing through the air with his katana, strongly and purposefully. The sword promptly ended the singing, and silence ensued.

He withdrew his sword and plunged it into the dirt, to clean the blade. Kurama came up to him, smiling. Kuwabara stopped walking and shook his head rigorously. He seemed to have snapped out of his reverie. Yusuke was smirking.

Hiei stuck his katana back in it's sheathe and stooped to pick up something shining at his feet. Kurama noticed it and his face froze. Kuwabara was walking up to them, grinning.

Hiei didn't have time to cover his face when he touched the round object, because it exploded in his face. There was bright light, and then a scream. There was a huge flash of spirit energy that ripped through the air, carrying the sound of Hiei's horrified scream.

Kurama was thrown back, as were the rest of them. The flash of light was gone, and there was complete and utter silence. Nothing moved.

Kurama stood and looked around him. He stared at Hiei's lifeless form. He bent and turned him over, very carefully. Hiei's chest was rising and falling slowly, and his pulse was erratic. He scooped up the small fie demon and rushed over to where the others were.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I'm going to bring Hiei to Koenmas. I think he has a hospital ward somewhere in his castle. You can come, when you are ready." He rushed out, now panicking. Hiei's heart-beat had quickened in his arms, so he turned towards the rekai, and started running. _Please let him live, please let him live..."_

_End flashback_

Yay! Did you like it? I think that is fairly long, and explains what happened in pretty good detail. Ch. 3 should be up soon. Please review! Your opinions on my work are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama woke with a cry. He sat up and jumped out bed, breathing hard. He felt like he had just run a marathon. His heart was pounding in his chest and he sat back on his bed.

It had been a dream. Just a dream. _A dream about Hiei._

He had been running alongside Hiei, running away from a thunder cloud. Hiei had been blurring from tree to tree and Kurama had been running on the ground.

The thunderhead had gained and he had turned his head just to see a tornado come upon them. He had thrown himself on the grown, but had failed to notice Hiei above him.

Hiei had been ripped from the branch and had gotten sucked up into the tornado, screaming. Kurama could only watch in horror as his friend was blown away with the storm.

Kurama sighed, trying to calm his heart. He could see Hiei's terrified face when he closed his eyes. He shook his head and walked to his closet. The day had started, and he had to go to Koenmas'.

It had stopped snowing, and the sind had stopped blowing, so Kurama only put on a light jacket. He opened the door to the outside and closed it carefully, because his mother was still sleeping.

He trudged through the fallen snow towards the portal to the demon world.

He dropped into the demon realm warily, ready to defend himself, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. He started jogging towards the reikai prince's temple.

When he got there he headed straight to his office. He wanted to talk to the prince about Hiei. _What else? _His pace quickened as he neared the office.

Kita walked slowly through the makai forest. She was a wolf demon, born and raised in the makai.

Right now, she was in her demon form, thinking as she walked. Her amber hair shown in the warm sun, and her bright blue eyes stared out from her rather pointy face like headlights.

Her modest 5'5 barely made her level with the first branch on the tree that she was aiming to climb ahead of her.

Her 6 inch dagger hung from her blue obi around her waist. It matched her eyes perfectly. Not that she cared.

Her navy skirt whipped around her legs as she jumped up into the tree. She climbed up a couple of branches and sat with her back against the trunk.

Her navy shirt, lined with yellow went out over her shoulders, forming a straight line above her shoulders. She closed her eyes, and tried to think. A most peculiar thing had happened that morning….

Kita had been walking under a big oak tree when she had felt a chill go down her spine. She stopped moving and listened, in case it was some rogue demon, waiting to ambush her.

She didn't hear anything, or feel anything, so she had kept going. But before she was out from under the tree, it happened again.

She looked up into the tree, trying to see what was doing it. She hopped up onto the first branch and looked around.

One of her abilities, which was unknown to her at the time and still was, was that she could see ghosts. She had never seen one before or at least known what she was looking at.

She hopped up to the second branch and almost fell out of it. She had landed on a demon! She jumped off of him and moved away, on his branch.

One of his eyes opened, showing a glaring red orb. She stared back at him, defiantly. That was when she noticed his form. His skin was white and misty, like he wasn't real.

The urge to touch him and find out if he was solid grew as she looked him over. His black pants were faintly glowing like a …. ghost.

She looked from his feet to his bare chest, which looked like carved marble. He stared at her, his eyes growing larger as he realized that she could see him.

She raised he head to look at his face. New thoughts were forming in her head, and they weren't very defiant.

She couldn't help but think that he was handsome, with his gorgeous face and his stone chiseled chest.

He sat up and she jumped. He moved very slowly as if willing her to not see him. When it didn't work, he stood, and was gone in a blur. She cried out.

She looked down thinking that he had had jumped down, but he wasn't there. There were no signs that he had ever been there. She frowned and then slowly made her way down from the tree. _Maybe he had been a ghost…_

What does Kurama want to say to Koenma? Who did Kita meet in the forest? Keep checking and you will find out. Please review! Thank you to all who did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been so long since I've updated, but I have been really busy. Here's ch.4! Please R&R**

Hiei raced away from the tree. She had seen him!

_She saw me._

He didn't really know where he was going, but anywhere was better. The fact that she could actually see him unnerved him.

He slowed and jumped up into a rather large tree. He sat with his back on the trunk.

_How did she see me?_

How he wished he could discuss it with Koenma, as much as he disliked the prince. He was the prince or rekai after all.

Unfortunately, since he had _not _died, he had lost touch with all of the tantei.

He couldn't go to Ningenkai, or rekai. Besides the normal borders, which he managed to occasionally slip through, there seemed to be another spiritual border which he could not cross.

So far, no one had been able to see him. No demon, however strong, had been able to sense him at all. It was like his spirit energy was gone, even as a ghost. That was highly unusual. Because normally, when someone died, that's all that they were.

He had no idea what had become of his body. Probably still in Ningenkai.

_Who was that girl? I guess I could go figure that out. Like I have much else to do._

He hopped up from his perch and jumped to the ground. He then turned back the way he had come from, and started after the girl.

He normally wasn't one to spy on people, but curiosity was winning over.

_I'd really like to know why she can see me. She's probably some new powerful breed of demon. Who knows._

With that, he was off in a blur.

**Kurama walked quickly to the rekai prince's office.**

He wanted to ask him about Hiei's body. He had brought it to the ningenkai so that he could visit it everyday in one of the local hospitals.

But the fee for keeping him there was wearing him thin. The bills were keeping him running, from work and back. Late nights and extra time were having the desired effect on his paycheck, but was wearing him out.

He had no energy anymore. Sure, he still had spirit energy, but no _physical_ energy. No energy to run and jump, or sometimes to lift his head off of his desk.

When he reached the office, he knocked twice, and walked in at the command, 'Come in'. The sight before him was rather amusing, but he was not in the mood for a laugh.

There Koenma was, laying on top of a stack of papers the size of a mountain, basking in the light of the now close up ceiling lights. He had his swimsuit on and a pair of sunglasses to prevent the light to peek into his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you at such a busy time, but I need to talk to you. If you could spare a moment?" Kurama suddenly felt the urge to laugh. He kept his face straight though, when Koenma looked down at him.

"Oh, it's you Kurama. I'll be down in a moment." He then proceeded to snap his fingers for George, his assistant. When George ran into the room, Koenma called out "Catch me" and then jumped off of the papers like a bird. But he had no wings.

George looked up only to see a baby falling on him. He shrieked and jumped out of the way, much to the dismay of Koenma. With better aim, he might have missed the trash can. But alas, luck was not with him.

Kurama burst out laughing of the sight of the Prince of Rekai crash landing into a wastebasket. He had not laughed this hard since…ever. It had been along time since he had laughed at all, it felt good. He was suddenly giddy, like he had drunken too much champagne at a party.

George was beside himself.

"I'm so sorry master Koenma. I really am. I didn't know that it was you, or I would have tried to catch you. Really, I am very sorry." He stood back as a very angry Koenma climbed out of the wastebasket.

"I'm fine!" He sputtered. Then he turned to Kurama and dusted off his arms. "And what can I do for you?" He asked the poor red-head, who was recovering from his laughter fit.

"I would like to discuss the issue of Hiei's body." He stated, straightening up.

"Of course you would," Koenma sighed. He turned around and started back towards his desk, from which he had just descended. He hopped up into his wheelie chair and frowned.

"I was wondering if I could possibly transfer Hiei's body to your rekai hospital, where you first treated him. His stay at the ningenkai hospital is getting a little too costly for me. I was simply asking if you would mind if I moved the body here."

Koenma nodded. He then shuffled through the pile of papers on his desk and grabbed one, stamped it, and handed it to Kurama across the desk.

"This form, when signed by you, will give you complete permission to send Hiei's body here, to stay as long as needed, and free of charge." He could see the relief in Kurama's eyes.

"Thank you sir, I'll begin the transfer as soon as possible." With that, Kurama turned heel and walked out of the office. Koenma sighed.

How he wished Hiei would come back to reality. It would solve many problems, including storage of the body. He wished he knew wha had happened to his soul.

**Kita walked through the forest. She was tired, and hungry.**

After seeing that demon, she had begun to wonder if anyone else could. Sure it would be neat if only she could see him, but she didn't have that kind of luck.

Her blue eyes searched around the forest for a place to rest. She didn't even have the energy to transform into her wolf form. Her mind kept going back to the misty demon. What if he was a ghost?

Every time she closed her eyes, there he was. She was getting very freaked out. She sank to the ground against a tree trunk. Her guard was up and she was on high alert, despite her tiredness.

Her back relaxed for a moment, but then immediately tensed.

"Hello," said a deep masculine voice.


End file.
